Come Down and Play
by Al-meow
Summary: Little Angel Matthew had been told to never play with Devils, but when Gilbert, a mischief devil befriends him, the unlikely duo ends up in more trouble, as other devils want a taste of the little angel. PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Little Angel Matthew had been told to never play with Devils, but when Gilbert, a mischief devil befriends him, the unlikely duo ends up in more trouble, as other devils want a taste of the other little angels.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: PruCan**

**Come down and play **

**Chapter 1**

Young little angels are taught many things at first. But the biggest, most important rule for little angels isnever play with devils. Big or little, they're extremely dangerous and you aren't supposed to talk to them.

Little angel Matthew and the other angels were told this time and time again, by the high angel Arthur, who takes care of all of them. Matthew didn't think much of it. Even the other little angels didn't want to play him. Most of the angels didn't notice Matthew. The blond angel seemed to blend in with the background. His brother Alfred was much more liked and seen. Everyone wanted to play with him.

If the angels didn't want to play with him, why would a devil want to?

Matthew spent most of his time playing by himself, since all the other angels often forgot about him. He didn't mind really, he had gotten used to it.

Matthew usually played on the clouds, low enough that he could watch the humans below. Sometime he was low enough that he would feel the first drops on rain. He liked watching them. It was like watching little stories unfold. It helped Matthew not feel as lonely.

Matthew was watching one of his favorite humans go about their day, when he saw something dark fly from cloud to cloud. He had never seen anything like it, so he decided to take a look.

He hid in another cloud near where he saw the dark figure; it was then that he saw a body his size, struggling to stay on the white cloud. They were dressed in all black and had short while hair. But what scared Matthew was the red eyes the figure had.

It was a devil, a young one, maybe Matthew's age. Both devils and angels got stronger after doing something. When an angel did something good, they would go up a level. Matthew was a level three, a rather low level. Most angels got up levels by doing good things in class, and with friends. But since Matthew didn't have any, it was hard for him to gain anything. His brother reached a level 4, after he had helped one of the smaller angels.

The higher the level, the bigger and more powerful they were. High Angel Arthur was a really high level, so he was powerful, and that's why he was their teacher.

Matthew knew devils got stronger with the more evil things they did. He watched the small devil struggle to keep flying. Devils weren't supposed to fly up this high. It was hard for them to stand on clouds like angels.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" Matthew said, trying to get the little devil to notice him. The devil turned to look at him. The blonde angel almost ran away after that. His eyes were so scary; Matthew hid his face back in the cloud.

"What? What do you want!" The devil's voice was loud and angry, which made Matthew even more afraid. The devil made his way over to where the angel was hiding. He pushed the clouds away that were hiding Matthew. "What do you want with me, Angel?"

Matthew cowered in front of the devil.

"I'm sorry, you just looked like you were having a hard time flying, so I thought..." Matthew played nervously with his hair.

"What? You thought you'd help me?" The devil rolled his eyes. "You're dumber then you look. Didn't anyone tell you not to talk to devils?" He mocked the angel. "You wouldn't want me to eat you, would you?" He flashed his sharp fangs in a grin. Matthew backed up at bit.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Matthew couldn't believe that of someone who as the same size as him.

"I don't know, maybe." His smile became bigger and bigger. "You look pretty tasty." He made a playful bite at Matthew. "I'm the awesome devil, Gilbert." He held his hand out for Matthew.

"I'm Matthew." He said shyly, taking Gilbert's hand. It surprisingly felt warm and welcoming. "It's nice to meet you." He smiled. The little devil seemed nice, not evil. Gilbert's smirk stayed on his face, as his grip on the angel's hand got tighter.

Suddenly, the little devil pushed himself and the angel off the cloud. Before Matthew knew it, they were falling fast towards the ground. The blonde's wings were too small to push himself up.

The two hit the ground in a green forest. Luckily for them, they fell in a small pit of leaves. Matthew still got bruises, and his left wing was hurt.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Matthew sobbed. He struggled to get up on his feet. Gilbert saw that he had hurt him, but was unfazed by it. He started laughing loudly.

"You ARE stupid. I'm a devil, and you're an angel. Why did you trust me even for a minute?" He took a step closer to Matthew. Matthew wished he could just fly away, but his wings wouldn't take him far. "All the devils I know are higher level than me. I'm still so small." Gilbert pinned Matthew to a tree behind them. "I have to do something really evil to get stronger." The angel started shaking. "Everyone says if you do something to an angel, that makes even more of sin."

"So what are you going to do to me?" Matthew cried. He struggled, trying to move away from the devil. Gilbert's face then changed.

"I don't know...I didn't think of that." He said honestly. Matthew was shocked. "I didn't think that far ahead."

The angel just kept staring Gilbert, not sure what to do. He just stood there with the devil still pinning him to the tree.

"Then... Can I go now please?" Matthew asked timidly.

"Of course not!" The white haired devil snapped. "I need you to get stronger." Matthew frowned.

"I...I'll use my angel magic on you." He said, trying to sound threatening. He stuck his hands out in front of him, closed his eyes and whispered an angel prayer.

Matthew had never been very good at magic. He rarely did any of the prayers right, and none of the spells ever came out right. But today he hoped something would go work.

Unfortunately for the little angel, it did not. Instead of creating a protection around him, little bubbles popped up all around them. He then heard the devil start laughing, loudly and cruelly.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared. Hahaha." He mocked. "How scary." Gilbert popped one of the bubbles in front of them, still laughing. "I shouldn't have picked out such a powerful angel." He said sarcastically.

Matthew felt tears start in his eyes. 'No! Don't cry! Not in front of him!' The little angel thought to himself. If he cried in front of the devil, Gilbert would just keep making fun of him.

"What are you going to do now, angel? Are you going to start crying?" He teased.

Matthew hid his face in his hands, as tears slowly went down his face. Gilbert grabbed his hands and pulled them away. Suddenly Matthew felt something slimy on his cheek.

Gilbert licked the angel's tears off his cheek. Matthew watched in horror as his eyes seemed to change, like a predator's eyes.

"I guess what they say is true." He was so close that Matthew could feel his breath on his skin. "Angel tears are delicious." His grin was positively horrifying. All Matthew wanted to do was run away. "I think I want more." Matthew tried to pull away but Gilbert kept licking his face.

"Ew, stop it. That's gross." Matthew whined trying to push the devil away. "Leave me alone."

Gilbert finally moved off his face. His eyes seemed glossy and dark as he licked his lips. "I heard angel tears have special powers, but I didn't feel any different." He said almost sadly. Gilbert's face turned into a pout. "What do I do with you now, angel?"

"My name's Matthew."

"What?"

The angel took a deep breath. "My name is Matthew, not angel. If you're… going to make fun of me and hurt me…a least say my name." He tried to sound strong.

Gilbert gave Matthew a weird look.

"Um…whatever." He seemed to stop and think for a moment. "I have to think. What else can I do to get power? I captured an angel, what's more evil then that?" He said, almost to himself.

"You didn't capture me." Matthew said quietly.

"I have you trapped here. I call that captured." Gilbert stopped and thought. "I know! I'll take back down and show everyone that I captured an angel."

Matthew wanted to just scream and run away. He had never heard of an angel coming back from hell. A while back a young angel Matthew's age was taken, and never came back.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's shoulder and they were engulfed in blue and black fire. The angel screamed, and grabbed on o the nearest thing he could.

Of course, that was Gilbert.

To be continued

**Hello everyone, I came up with this idea after drawing Angel!Canada and Devil!Prussia and ended up coming up with a story for it. It's going to be muilchapter but it's wouldn't be long, maybe 5 or 6 chapters. I hope everyone likes it. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Little Angel Matthew had been told to never play with Devils, but when Gilbert, a mischief devil befriends him, the unlikely duo ends up in more trouble, as other devils want a taste of the other little angels.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: PruCan**

**Come down and play **

**Chapter 2**

The fire finally died down after a moment of what felt like falling. Matthew was still clutching onto Gilbert. The devil pushed him off and the angel fell to the ground.

"Ew, don't touch me stupid Angel." Gilbert sneered.

Matthew looked around. He knew where they were but didn't want to believe it.

The walls were all black and dirty, like they were in a cave. The area around them felt hot and sticky. Matthew's hands were covered in ash and dust.

They were in Hell.

Matthew still sat on the ground, not sure what to do. Suddenly the little devil was up in his face with a horrid grin.

"I'm going to show you to everyone, but first I got to make sure you don't run off." Black smoke surrounded Matthew's small hands. Gilbert had created a black chain out of the smoke and the angel felt his hands being forced together.

"What are you doing!" Matthew cried.

The small devil laughed. "Showing you what real magic can do. It's not that stupid cutesy shit you angels do." The black smoke cleared, and the heavy chains around his hands linked together into Gilbert's hand.

"Well, Come on, angel! I want to show you off." He forced Matthew onto his feet and began walking along a dark hallway.

Every step Matthew took made him more and more scared. He had never seen a devil until Gilbert, and now he was seeing lots of them. It was worse because every one of them looked back at him. The looks in their eyes as he passed were like cats watching a rat pass by. Some made mean comments to him, and others even touched him as they passed by.

Gilbert didn't do anything about it either. He just kept walking on, with Matthew forced to walk beside him. Finally they got to a large room where a group of devils gathered. Gilbert walked right towards them.

As Gilbert passed thought the crowd. Matthew actually tried to keep close to him due to the scary devils around them. The angel noticed Gilbert was one of the smaller ones he saw, but he still walked around as if he was one of the biggest. He was eating up the attention he was getting with the angel following him.

"Gilbert…Please…I'm scared." He mumbled as they got out of the crowd.

Gilbert didn't hear him and kept pulling Matthew along. He stopped at three devils standing around.

"Hey guys, look at what Awesome me captured." He pushed Matthew in front of them. They stared at the angel for a while.

"Wow Gilbert, I didn't think you'd really do it." The brown haired one said, almost with a laugh.

The devils started circling Matthew. They were taller than him, with similar features as Gilbert. One had tanner skin and brown hair; the other was a thin man with long blonde hair. The last devil was biggest. He had short light blonde hair and was the scariest of all of them. His wide smile sent shivers down Matthew's spine.

"So what do you guys think? I'm awesome right?" Gilbert said proudly.

The blonde one ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's a cute one Gilbert. Good catch." He laughed, still playing with Matthew's hair.

"Look at how white and soft his skin is." The brown haired one said. "What do you think Ivan? Prettiest one I've seen." He ran his hands down the angel's arm.

"Oh yes Antonio. I like his eyes. They're so pretty." Ivan grabbed a hold of Matthew's cheeks and looked directly into the angel's eyes. The devil's stare was terrifying, along with his smile. "Hello little one." Tears started falling from Matthew's scared face. He tried to stop them, but he couldn't.

"Aw look you guys, he's crying now." The blonde smiled.

The three laughed as Ivan brought his face down to the angels. He watched Matthew's tears fall as he began to lick up all the tears from his face. The angel tried to pull away, but Ivan had grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in place. "Shhh, Little one, we wouldn't hurt you, would we?" He said, looking back at the others who laughed at his comment.

"So, what else can I do to get power from him?. I already drank his tears."

The three devils turned to look at Gilbert. "There's only one other thing to do, and it'll give you a huge power blast." Ivan said.

"Aw, already…can't we keep him this way for a little while longer? Angels are so cute when they're young." The Blonde said sadly.

"Francis has a point. I turned mine so quickly, I didn't get to have fun with him as an angel." Antonio stated.

Matthew stopped struggling when he heard the word 'turned' He wanted to run far away. He had heard of devils changing humans and angels into servant devils. High Angel Arthur told them that if a devil managed to trick them, then they would turn the angel into what was called 'Servant' devils, which meant they would be enslaved to that devil forever.

He had once heard of a smaller angel in his class, who was taken and never seen again.

"Lets take him back to our den for now." said Ivan.

The little angel tried to ran away from them, but Gilbert yanked the chain pulling him back. The idea of going to the devil's den horrified him. He had heard the devil's dens were ghastly places where they would torture their victims.

The devils began walking down another long hallway, Gilbert pulling Matthew along with them. They stopped at a cave with four small rooms along with a larger one connecting them.

They all walked in, and pushed Matthew inside.

When Matthew looked into the devils den, he saw three others in one of the smaller dens.

They didn't look as scary as the others, but they looked just as scared as Matthew.

"Toris, Eduard, Ravis, look at what little Gilbert found! Isn't he cute?" Ivan said from behind Matthew.

The angel guessed the three trembling in front of him were servants to the tall devil. Ivan moved to place his hand on Matthew's shoulders. "He's a real angel." He said with a smile.

"Stop touching what's mine, Ivan!" Gilbert yelled, grabbing the angel away from the taller devil. He possessively held Matthew's body, growling at the other three.

"So what are you going to do with him now?" Antonio asked as Gilbert finally let go of the little angel.

"There's something I've heard about angels, and I've always wanted to try it." Francis interrupted, and tugged Matthew's arm. He gently sat him in his lap. The angel whimpered and Francis made an angry face. "It's fine, I'm not going to hurt you." The blonde devil started to pat and rub to area where Matthew's wings met his back.

This had an amazing effect on the little angel. Matthew let out a little moan and arched his back against Francis. Gilbert watched as the angel began to drift off to sleep. As he did, the small wings slowly began to push forward and wrapped gently around his small body.

"Wow. How did you do that Francis?" Gilbert asked, shocked by how relaxed Matthew had become.

"I heard somewhere that an angel's soft spot is at the point where their wings meet their back. It'll send them straight to sleep." He patted the angel's hair. "We should put him in your den Gilbert."

They set the angel down in Gilbert's den. The little devil stared at him for a long while. He seemed so peaceful, curled up with his wings around him. He looked beautiful. Gilbert spent most of the night watching him.

To be continued

**Hope you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Little Angel Matthew had been told to never play with Devils, but when Gilbert, a mischief devil befriends him, the unlikely duo ends up in more trouble, as other devils want a taste of the other little angels.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: PruCan**

**Come down and play **

**Chapter 3 **

Matthew woke up to soft whispers around him. For hell, the ground was very cold and damp. He was freezing most of the night. He opened his eyes to see the same three slaves from earlier huddled around him, looking down, concerned. Also with them was a smaller servant he hadn't seen before who looked particularly grumpy.

After looking at him for a moment, Matthew realized the little servant demon was someone he used to know. Another angel like him, who had gone missing a while ago. When little angels go missing, it usually means they were tricked by demon.

Matthew wondered if his brother was still looking for him, or if everyone had just completely forgotten about him already. He shook the idea from his head.

"Nice to see you're awake. Are you alright?" The thin brunette servant asked. Matthew nodded, not really knowing what to say. He now noticed how different servant demons looked from normal ones.

Servant demon's horns were much smaller then the others, and their eyes weren't red. The servants all had smaller wings that didn't look like they would work very well. Their tails were also short, and had less of a wave to them.

As Matthew tried to get up, he noticed the chains were still around his hands and they led to the other side of the den.

"Don't worry, they're eating at the moment. You'll be safe until they're done." The same brunette said. "I'm Toris. This is Eduard and Ravis." He motioned towards to the other two.

Toris placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder. "I know things are looking bad, but we'll find a way to keep you safe."

Matthew looked at the little brunette who stood behind them. The one who used to be an angel. "Lovino?" The brown haired boy made a face at him.

"Yeah…" Lovino and Matthew never knew each other very well. They weren't friends. The brunette angel was too loud and angry for Matthew and almost opposite of his brother, who was friendlier. But now, Lovino's face seemed different. And it wasn't just the horn and wings.

Matthew felt a rough tug at the chain and the devil appeared in the room.

"Oh, you're awake angel. Come here."

"My name is Matthew." The three servants gasped lightly at Matthew's talking back.

Gilbert was taken aback a bit as well. "Shut up angel, you'll do what I say."

"He's not your slave yet, stupid." Lovino snapped. Gilbert growled at Lovino, and pushed through, grabbing Matthew's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Oh, the cute one is awake." Francis said with a giggle as Gilbert and Matthew entered the sights of the three devils.

"So, we're going to show to our head devil, little one." Ivan said with a childish giggle. "But before that, we're going get you cleaned up." He patted Matthew's back with a smile, causing Gilbert to let out a little growl.

It was true, Matthew was very dirty. There was ashes and dirt all over his face, wings, and tunic. But going to see the "head" devil horrified Matthew.

Gilbert pulled Matthew along with the others as they began to walk out of the den, the servants following closely behind them.

They came to a large room with a high ceiling. There was a large indoor lake with devils bathing in it. Matthew quickly put his head down and he's eye to the floor. The bathing house in heaven as nice and the baths were filled with bubbles so you couldn't see anything on another angel. Also the water in heave was always a nice tempter.

The water in the devil's bath was hot and steamy. The cave walls were red, causing the water to look red. The devils didn't have to same idea as angels when it came to modesty. Most of them just walked on in nude and didn't seem to care. Matthew's face turned red.

'How can they just walk around like this?' The little angel thought. He then noticed the others had stripped down as well.

"Aren't you going to get undressed, little one?" Francis laughed with the others. Matthew tensed up. This was so embarrassing. Angels didn't have anything against nudity; they thought the body was beautiful. But they also believed in something called modesty.

While the others got in the water, Gilbert grabbed Matthew's wrist. "Come on, we have to get you clean."

"Hey, can we help you wash your little angel Gilbert?" Antonio asked with a giggle and wink. Francis and Ivan laughed loudly with him.

"Maybe Gilbert's too rough with the little one." Francis smiled. "Hey little angel, would you like to be with someone who knows what they're doing?"

Gilbert growled. "Shut up!" He pushed Matthew away to a different area of the bathhouse.

It was a small part where no one else was. The little angel grew nervous. He didn't like how alone they were.

"Strip, Angel! Now!" Gilbert snapped.

Matthew gulped. "My name is Matthew, I told you that."

"Fine! Matthew." he was sarcastically. "Strip down now." He grabbed the ends of his tunic and tore it down. Matthew let out scream and started to tear up a bit.

"Hush! Listen, stop yelling and crying." The devil paused. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just…get in the water."

The water was burning hot; he couldn't imagine how devils could bathe in it. Gilbert got in the bath like it was cool, pulling Matthew with him.

Matthew's skin turned red hot in a matter of minutes. His skin feel like it was burning. Before he knew it, Gilbert was washing his wings with some sort of soap. The little angel was trembling as the devil ran his hands through the feathers of Matthew's wings, getting the dirt and ash off.

"I…I could wash my self you know." Matthew said looking over his shoulder to Gilbert.

"I'd like to see you try to reach around and wash your wings. They're on your back, stupid." Gilbert laughed cruelly. The scrubbing continued for while as the two remained quiet.

"Why do you have to turn me into your slave?" Matthew asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"You don't get it." Matthew felt Gilbert's hands leave his body. "I'm the only one who doesn't have at least one servant. Everyone thinks I'm weak." Matthew heard how the devil's voice got softer, as if someone would hear him. "Here, others only respect you if you're strong, and having a servant shows that, especially one that is an angel."

Matthew stayed quiet after that, until Gilbert threw a bucket of water on him, ending his bath.

"Come one, get dry and dressed. It's time to go." He said, not looking at the angel.

Matthew knew if he didn't figure a way out of this, he may never get home.

To be continued...

Author's note.

I'm so sorry this took so long. D: I didn't mean for it to be this long before I updated, but life just got in my way. Junior year is kicking my butt. :(

Hope everyone likes this chapter and I hope I can get the next one out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Little Angel Matthew had been told to never play with Devils, but when Gilbert, a mischief devil befriends him, the unlikely duo ends up in more trouble, as other devils want a taste of the other little angels.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: PruCan**

**Come down and play **

**Chapter 4 **

The head devil's castle was one of the most horrifying things Matthew had ever seen.

As they walked in the palace, the high ceilings and angles disoriented the young angel. Gilbert yanked the chain, dragging Matthew with him.

The other devils were chatting it up about how the Head Devil would react to him.

"Gilbert, you better hope Sadiq doesn't take your angel from you. You know how he likes cute things." Francis laughed.

Gilbert pulled the chain, forcing Matthew closer.

"He has hundreds of servants, he can kiss my ass if he wants Matthew." He said proudly.

Gilbert wasn't kidding when he said that the head devil Sadiq had hundreds of slaves. They were everywhere as they entered the main hall. There were at least ten slaves dressed in skimpy clothing gathered around the throne. They were all chained to it.

Sitting on the throne was a large tan masked devil. Matthew could only image that this was the head devil

The four devils and their servants all bowed and Gilbert walked up to the front, pulling Matthew with him.

"Oh, well if isn't everyone's failure of a devil, Gilbert." The dark man laughed and the slaves echoed him. "Did you finally catch a slave? How could a failure like you catch an angel?"

Gilbert stood tall. "I tricked him." Matthew noticed Gilbert voice sounded scarier.

"He's mine."

The head devil walked down from the throne and in front of the two. Matthew could see why Gilbert was afraid of this man. Sadiq was a big devil. He looked threateningly at Matthew.

"How could a loser like you get such a cute angel? This one must be really stupid to be caught by Gilbert." Matthew tried to not make eye content with the devil.

"Well then, go ahead and turn him." He finally said.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew. Matthew noticed that the devil was shaking.

"Gilbert what are you doing?" Matthew asked as Gilbert brought their faces closer.

Suddenly their lips met, and demon magic poured into a circle around them, trapping him. Matthew felt something was wrong. It felt like fire was in his mouth. The kiss continued to burn until Gilbert pulled away.

Gilbert looked at him with a strange face.

The angel felt something odd and sharp in his mouth. He put his hands to his mouth and felt small sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Fangs?"

The burning in his mouth moved to his head. He screamed; it hurt so much. It felt like there was something tearing out of his head. Matthew's halo began to vibrate violently and the gold began to dull. Matthew held his head and felt little horns beginning to poke out of his hair. The pain didn't stop.

"What's happening!" He screamed at Gilbert. The devil didn't answer, he just stared. The other devils all were smiling and laughing.

He felt his halo shatter around him and fall into little pieces on the ground. "No! No! What's happening? Gilbert, please help!" He cried. "It hurts so bad!"

"Why is he crying? Does it hurt? You didn't say it would hurt him!" Gilbert said to the others.

"Turning for an angel is painful Gilbert. We thought you knew that." Francis said. "The worst hasn't even happened yet. The wings are the most painful." Gilbert watched as Matthew continued to scream and fall to his knees

A curly little devil tail poked out of his angel robe. The burning moved to his wings. This was the most painful thing he had experienced. He felt as if they were on fire. Feathers began to fall off in clumps.

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the angel and grabbed his shoulders. He watched the angel tremble in pain. Tears poured down from Matthew's eyes. Gilbert watched as the last of the soft white feathers danced to the ground. The bare wing looked odd to Gilbert. The skin had begun to blacken, like devils wings. Matthew buried his face in Gilbert's chest. He was in so much pain, he didn't care.

The devil didn't notice his own body growing. It didn't pain him as the change Matthew was going through though.

It took a moment after the wings had turned black that the pain seemed to slow.

"Congrats Gilbert. You have a pretty little slave now." Sadiq said with an evil smirk.

Matthew just sat there still clutching onto Gilbert. He hadn't stopped crying. The newly made devil slave looked up Gilbert.

The devil watched Matthew's face fill with fear. The little ex-angel tried to push away and began to cry harder.

"What's wrong, Matthew?" Gilbert looked at his hands. They appeared bigger than before. He stood up for moment and noticed how he now towered over Matthew. He realized he had gone through the devil's level up transformation. He was finally the same level as his friends. He ran his tongue on his teeth, feeling his now large fangs. He felt stronger and bigger. It felt great. Until he looked back at Matthew, who looked so scared and small. His angel clothes were torn where his newly formed wings and tail were.

"Matthew?"

To be continued

Sorry for the late update. It's exam time so I didn't have some much time to finish all of my fanfics. D: Hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gilbert towered over the small, used-to-be angel. The other demons began to talk and laugh.

"Hey, why don't you get this little brat some fitting clothes?" Sadiq barked at a slave. Matthew didn't hear them; his heart was pounding so hard.

Suddenly he was pulled up off the ground by the other demons and a set of black demon clothes were pushed into his arms.

The demon servant clothes were obviously not meant to cover much. The shirt appeared to be missing the bottom half and showed most of Matthew's belly and shoulders. The shorts were the worst part. They barely covered the top of his thighs. The looks he was getting from the demons was scary as well; even Gilbert seemed to stare at him with hungry, evil eyes.

"Hmm. Let's go home. I believe this is over now." said Francis. The devils all turned to leave. Matthew realized he didn't like standing too much anymore. His new devil tail seemed to have a mind of it's own, and moved without his knowledge.

Matthew followed behind the group. Gilbert kept looking back at him.

"Gilbert if you want him to walk faster, just tell him to. He has to do what you say, remember?" Ivan said with a grin. "Try giving him a command."

Gilbert turned to look at Matthew.

"Matthew come here." He called in his strongest voice.

Matthew wanted to just stop, to not move at all. In fact, that's what he tried to do. But something overcame him. He felt his legs move toward Gilbert and the others.

He had absolutely no control over himself. He was completely helpless and powerless.

He wanted to cry and disappear by the time he was in front of the devils. He felt like a piece of meat in front of them in his outfit. They all looked down on him, Even Gilbert, who was now towering over him.

They all got back to the den and Matthew wanted to curl up and cry.

"Gilbert, are you going to take your little slave into your den." Ivan giggled.

Gilbert didn't respond. He followed the little slave into his den and watched as Matthew fell on the ground of the room, crying quietly.

Matthew wished he could wrap himself in his wings like he used to when he was an angel, but the devil wings were too small to hide him like he used to be able to.

Gilbert almost felt bad watching Matthew curl up and break down.

"Hey! Hey…get up." He grabbed Matthew's arm. The little servant couldn't help but stand up in front of the devil.

"Stop crying now." Gilbert demanded. He couldn't see the little one cry anymore.

Matthew felt himself unable to cry suddenly. He wanted to, but couldn't.

"Why did you do this to me?" The little ex angel said, almost in a whisper.

Gilbert looked at him. To him, the boy still looked like the little angel he had watched sleep, the beautiful little angel. But he could see most of Matthew's shine was gone.

"I need…I get power..." he never realized until now. He did this for power, to gain more. He had put this need so far ahead that he hurt this person...

He know he shouldn't feel bad. It's what devils do. Everyone he knew had a slave. But he felt so bad about hurting Matthew.

Matthew looked down, refusing to meet Gilbert's eyes. The boy walked to the wall of the den, sitting and leaning against it. He wished he could disappear.

There was something they needed to do, though he knew Matthew wouldn't want to. Gilbert sat next to him and lifted his hands to Matthew's new horns.

"What are you doing!" Matthew shrieked, surprised and confused.

"Okay, listen to me. Devils and their slaves are supposed to have a physical connection. It creates a perimeter that keeps other devils from touching you. If we don't make this connection, the others will find out and will try to take you away."

"They can do that? I thought I was your slave for forever?"

Gilbert shook him head. "There are ways to take you. If they…you know…it destroys the connection and you become theirs."

"If they rape me?" Matthew became more afraid. He knew that others seemed interested in him. Gilbert began to rub Matthew's horns. "Does this help?" Matthew asked timidly.

"Yeah, as long as we have some kind of connection, it'll keep them from trying to take you."

Matthew didn't feel comfortable with the feeling that the touching was giving him. He felt himself falling asleep in the devil's arms.

Gilbert noticed the ex-angel had fallen asleep. He moved the boy to the small bed and lay him down.

"You're still too cute for hell." Gilbert threw the small blanket over them, and tried to fall asleep as well. "What am I going to do with you?"

To be continued

Sorry it take so long. QAQ Schools kicking my butt.


End file.
